In high speed automatic mailing systems, wherein successive documents are prepared and then folded and inserted into envelopes, any intermittent movement required of the documents and/or envelope tends to lower the maximum speed or cyclic rate at which the system can operate. Thus, it is desirable to have the document handling components of the machine operate on a continuous, unidirectional basis so as to minimize the time and operational risks involved in starting and stopping the document movement.